


Passing the Torch

by YappiChick



Category: Halo
Genre: Gen, Halo: Reach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/pseuds/YappiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But now was not the time for regret or sorrow. Halsey, like Cortana, John and the others aboard the Autumn, had a mission she needed to complete.  Spoilers for "Halo: Reach"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing the Torch

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best to keep true to both “The Fall of Reach” and Halo: Reach, but some things  were different…so I went with the game’s canon. :D Feedback, as always, is love.

Kat was dead.

As Halsey looked at the latest causality report, she pressed her lips together, fighting off the combination of anger, sadness and despair that had become familiar - too familiar - since the start of the war.

They had been foolish to think that Reach would have never been discovered by the Covenant, she thought bitterly.

“Still think they were interested in a peace treaty?”

When Halsey turned to the direction of the voice, she saw Cortana standing with her hand on her hip, her purple avatar emanating from the holotank. “We knew it was a long shot,” the doctor admitted, feeling suddenly tired. Her Spartans were dying faster than she had anticipated. At this rate, the USNC would be lucky if more than a handful survived the attack. “You should be aboard the _Autumn_.”

“I _am_ aboard the _Autumn_. Don’t be deceived by the hologram in front of you,” Cortana said pointedly. “But until _she_ ,” she said, nodding to the avatar in the think tank, “is ready, all I can do is wait.”

“Data decryption is nearly complete,” the doctor replied as she looked at the computer screen. “I hope there’s something in here.”

“If there is anything, I’ll find it,” Cortana replied confidently.

Halsey looked at the AI. If there was one thing Halsey knew, it was the fact that Cortana would be the key to figuring out some sort of solution to save humanity. It was her faith in the AI that allowed her the belief that humanity would survive the decades-long attempted genocide by the Covenant.

“I’m sure you will.”

“I thought you would want to know that the Chief returned from his mission. He managed to successfully destroy the data crystal from the Covenant carrier,” Cortana reported. “He’s currently reporting to the cryo-chamber as per Captain Keyes’ orders.”

Halsey felt a surge of relief. Right now, she would greedily accept any good news when it came to her Spartans.

Especially John.

“Take care of him, Cortana.”

Cortana cocked in eyebrow, her annoyance apparent. “You know that I will,” she said defensively.

Before Halsey could reply, a blast from outside the lab sounded.

“Noble Team isn’t going to be able to hold them off for much longer,” Cortana noted.

“The Package is nearly ready for transport,” Halsey replied.

“You aren’t coming?”

Her simple question surprised Halsey. Undoubtedly, the AI knew she couldn’t abandon her work in the off-chance that the Covenant might look through her data files. But there was a longing in Cortana’s voice that Halsey hadn’t expected.

The doctor shook her head. “There are some things I need to take care of down here.”

Cortana seemed less than impressed with her answer. “Are they worth your life?”

“You know that they are.”

The AI sighed. “I know, but this war has enough dead heroes.”

Halsey looked at the data of Kat and Jorge on her computer screen. “Too many, but I have no other choice.” She took a step towards the hologram, kneeling so she was face-to-face with her. “Have you made your decision about who is going to transport the Package?”

Cortana crossed her arms. “I think we both know who I’m going to choose.”

Of course she did. Halsey would have made the same choice if she was in Cortana’s position. A chirp sounded from the computer. “It’s ready.”

Cortana nodded. “I’ll let Captain Keyes know.” Before she transferred back to the ship, she looked at Halsey. “It’s been an honor serving with you, Catherine.”

She looked at the AI, quite possibly her most important creation, surprised at the finality in Cortana’s voice. Of course, there was no reason for Cortana to believe that she would survive the next twenty-four hours. If she was being honest with herself, she knew Cortana was probably correct in her assumption.

But now was not the time for regret or sorrow. She, like Cortana, John and the others aboard the _Autumn,_ had a mission she needed to complete.

For the sake of humanity. 

The lab doors started to open. It was time to say goodbye. “Fac fortia et patere,” she said softly before standing up. She closed her eyes briefly. “Good luck, Cortana."

 

  



End file.
